


Goodbye My Lover

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	Goodbye My Lover

——“于是我带走了属于我的终生所有 带走你的灵魂隐入漫漫长夜”

——“今日一别 征途漫漫 勿忘我 勿忘我们 勿忘旧时光”

 

离开铁杉镇的时候，Peter剪掉了自己的所有头发。

他想象着Roman Godfrey那个混蛋也许会在半个月后的某一天开着那台傻到家的红色捷豹晃悠到老Vince的拖车那里，然后对着洗手池里的头发吐一口唾沫，骂上一句“shee-it”。

至少这样的场景比起看着那个家伙在自己面前痛哭要轻松得多。 他想着，然后为自己的懦弱感到震惊。

作为吉普赛人，Peter一向都对离别这种事情轻车熟路，他从来不会为那些无谓的，下下辈子也不会再见面的人们而伤感，或者流一滴假惺惺的眼泪。

他不知道这一回为什么不一样。

也许是因为Letha。

也许是因为他要告别的人是Roman Godfrey。

他的第一个朋友。他的惟一一个朋友。

 

You touched my heart,you touched my soul.You changed my life and all my goals.

 

其实Peter从来都不是一个不需要朋友的人，至少十岁以前不是。

事实上，他和Lynda也不总是都在漂泊。例如在他八岁那年，他们曾在乔治亚州的萨凡纳住了整整一年七个月，那里的夏天漫长得令人难以忍受，到处都是背着登山包的大惊小怪的游客（这倒是让他们渡过了一个富足的感恩节和圣诞节）。Lynda在码头附近找了一所失修的老宅，整个秋天，Peter都在观察车道旁的橡树枝桠，它们保持着一种诡异的扭曲姿势，像是随时要张牙舞爪地扑过来。

在那当时看来似乎永远不会结束的一年七个月里，Peter跟一个邻居的男孩格外要好。他们在学校的后山那里有一个秘密基地，藏着各种各样的从垃圾堆里捡回来的玩意儿，周末替社区的人们粉刷篱笆，以此赚取零花钱，暑假的时候一同骑着自行车，绕着长长的海岸线漫无目的地闲逛。

“而现在我甚至不记得他的名字。”Peter接过Roman夹在手指里的烟，漫不经心地吸了一口。后者正饶有兴趣地注视着他，灰绿色的眼睛里满是好奇。

“不难想象你为什么没有朋友了。”Roman评价道。

“得了吧，”Peter嗤笑一声，“说得好像你有似的。”

“我的确没有，”Roman思考了一阵子，认真地说，“小时候我还不明白为什么，学校里的男孩子都躲着我，要不然就不怀好意地冲我骂脏话，”他耸了耸肩，“后来，我发现我并不需要他们，我有Shelley，还有Letha，而女孩们都爱我……”

“不不不，”Peter打断他，“女孩们都讨厌你。”

“……所以我也无所谓。但是从你来到学校的第一天我就知道了，”Roman假装听不见他的话，继续说道，“你跟那些人——不一样。”

“什么不一样？”Peter扬起了眉，“因为我是个狼人？”

“你的毛发很旺盛，”Roman笑嘻嘻地看着他，“而且你——我们有很多共同点。”

“少来了，我跟你可没有半点共同点。”

“在你来之前，我不知道自己到底是什么，或者想要什么，”Roman自顾自地说着，那双该死的灰绿色眼睛里闪着一丝迷茫，“当然，我什么都不缺，我有钱，是Godfrey唯一的继承人——但我不知道我最后会成为什么，我——你明白我的意思吗，Peter？”

“我想我明白。”狼人收起了笑容，他有些意外，他从来不知道Roman Godfrey的大脑里除了性爱和酒精以外，居然还有个地方存放着正常青少年都会有的困惑。

“但你来了，”Roman继续说道，Peter很感激他终于放弃了那种对自己直勾勾的盯视，“然后发生了这些事情，Vargulf，以及其他的一切操蛋的玩意儿——我第一次知道自己应该去干点什么，我有了目标。”

“嘿，伙计，”听到这里，Peter觉得自己不得不开口了，“我想你的意思是，”他斟酌了好一会儿才决心继续说下去，“我的到来赐予了你人生目标？”

“你这样说也不是不行。”Roman满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“噢，Roman——”Peter忍不住笑了起来，他拍了拍一脸严肃的Upir，然后清了清喉咙，“不得不说，你刚刚那一段话真叫人害臊，不过——”注意到对方的表情有不高兴的趋势，他赶紧补充，“当然，这是褒义，说真的，Roman，我很高兴。”他停了停，似乎在思考着什么，“我从没想过我能给一个人带来这么正面的影响，毕竟，你知道，”Peter的语气里带了一丝自嘲，“我是大多数人眼中的‘吉普赛垃圾’，每个人都希望离我远远的。”

“你不是‘吉普赛垃圾’。”Roman飞快地说。

“谢谢，Roman，”Peter笑了起来，“我是认真的，为了你刚刚所说的一切。”

 

I've kissed your lips and held your head,shared your dreams and shared your bed.

 

Peter一直都觉得Roman Godfrey有一个该死的天生适合接吻的嘴唇。

他在认识对方没多久后就发现了这个事实。

“奇怪了，有天晚上我的梦里也有这个。”

Peter一惊，发现Roman正盯着自己大腿上的画册里的衔尾蛇（Peter习惯把梦里的东西都画下来）。那是他们认识的第二天，Roman Godfrey却已经开着那台红色的捷豹送Peter回家了，Peter甚至不知道一切是怎么发生的。

“你能感觉到，对吗？”他盯着Peter。

“什么？”狼人躲着他的视线，为自己的轻率而懊恼。

“下面发生的事情。”

“如果你是指化粪池的话，我想不……”

Peter听见对方嗤笑了一声，“更下面。我有时候会有种感觉，好像有什么大事即将要发生了。”

他转过头，注视着那双灰绿色的眼睛，然后，他的视线不由自主地移到对方的嘴唇上。

他无法不去注意，Roman Godfrey的确拥有骄傲的资本——他的身高，往后梳的发型，喷着昂贵的香水，还有一双完美的，令人着迷的嘴唇。

“谢谢你送我回家。”思考了好一会儿，Peter才干巴巴地说。

然后他没有理会对方的视线，径自打开车门，逃也似地往拖车方向走去。

他为这一切感到荒唐——与Roman Godfrey共享了一个相同的梦境，让他送自己回家，甚至，认为他有某种令人着迷的属性。

而在那天的晚些时候，Peter在梦里再次遇见了Roman。

这一回，他做了白天他想做而却没有做的事情，他吻了那个高傲的混蛋。

他迫不及待地将自己的嘴唇压了过去，感受着对方那饱满漂亮的嘴唇，以及身上散发出的烟草和皮革的气息，手指插在Godfrey那头梳得整整齐齐的黑发里。

“你在做什——”Roman在他的怀抱里毫无诚意地挣扎着，同时抱住了他的腰，将舌头伸进了他的嘴里。

哦，上帝，那真是。

Peter焦灼不安地用手指拉开对方的牛仔裤的拉链，他能感觉到Roman已经硬了，一切都显得格外合理——

然后他醒了。

 

I've seen you cry,I've seen you smile.I've watched you sleeping for a while.

 

Letha死的那天，Peter想不起来很多细节。

事实上，他只记得自己前一秒还跟Roman无比惬意地半卧在白塔产房外的沙发上，抽着雪茄，下一秒，那个冰冷的机械女声就宣布了他女朋友的死刑。

然后Roman的哭声毫无预兆地响了起来。

这不是什么稀奇事，Roman Godfrey是一个哭包，这一点整个铁杉镇的人都知道。他的眼泪就跟他的笑声一样常常令人摸不着头脑。

Peter面无表情地站在那里，他看见Roman走了两步，然后跪倒在墙壁前，浑身因为哽咽而颤抖着。

他看不见那双灰绿色的眼睛，但他能想象，那里面流露着怎样的痛苦。

但这一切都与他无关。

Letha Godfrey死了——她的双目紧闭，嘴唇苍白得吓人，浅金色的头发散开来，一动不动地躺在空无一人的手术室里，身下的浅蓝色床单皱成一团，正滴滴答答地往地板上滴着深黑色的血。

这一切太他妈像一个普通的噩梦了。

Peter想。

然后他又想笑。

Letha Godfrey，她怎么可能会死呢？

她才十七岁，她是他见过最美的姑娘，她笑起来的时候喜欢往左歪一下嘴角，她马上就要当妈妈，她刚刚才打电话兴奋地宣布她正在去生孩子的路上，他们俩还商量着应该让Roman当教父——这样一个鲜活，美丽的女孩，她怎么可能会死呢？

“这只是一个梦，Roman，我们常常做同样的梦，不是吗？”他自顾自地开口，Roman转过头来，他的眼睛发红，身体无法控制地颤抖着。

“不，Peter，”Roman沙哑着声音开口，“这不是一个梦。”

“Letha死了。”

“Roman，看着我，看着我，”他努力地笑了起来，“这不可能的，我们在白塔，Dr.Pryce亲自为Letha接生，她怎么会死呢？你们都说过的，白塔是最安全的地方，Letha选择了这里，她怎么可能会死呢？”

Roman盯着他，一滴眼泪从他的眼角划落。

“别他妈的幻想了。”他说。

 

And I love you,I swear that's true.

 

时间线退回那年冬天，Roman刚刚从长时间的昏迷中苏醒，他们在前往废弃工厂寻找vargulf的路上，Roman显得比往常时还要兴奋，倒不是说他平时就不是这一副操蛋的蠢样，只是Peter不知道为什么自己在此刻格外在意。

他把车停了下来。

“我们为什么停下来？”Roman困惑地环视着周围，他们停在了一个废弃的码头边。

Peter看着他，这个混蛋穿着昂贵的大衣，大摇大摆地坐在副驾驶上，头发被海边的狂风吹得蓬乱，看上去一副搞不清楚状况的模样。

该死的，愚蠢的Godfrey，他显然把寻找vargulf当成了另外一桩无关紧要的冒险，幸运的话或许还能赢得一枚见义勇为的奖章。

“因为我有话非说不可，”Peter看着他，“vargulf是我的问题，我才是陷进圈套的人。”

“所以呢？”Roman在寒风中吸了吸鼻子，露出不耐烦的表情。

好一句轻描淡写的“所以呢”。Peter觉得自己的耐性有即将耗尽的危险。

“你为什么要来这里？”

“你知道的。”Roman看了他一眼，皱起了眉毛。

Peter笑了起来——他甚至不明白这有什么值得可笑的，他能感觉到有怒火正在自己的胸腔里燃烧着。

“对，有那么一瞬间，我以为我知道，”他控制不住地冷笑了起来，“然后我就缓过神来了，”他看了一眼浑浊的海水，然后重新注视着Roman，他的声音里带着一丝压抑的怒气，“告诉我你今晚跟我一起来的原因。”

Roman用手抚了抚被狂风吹乱的头发。

“我不是为了逞英雄。”他的表情像是被人踢了一脚的某种动物。

“你确定吗？”Peter控制不住语气里的嘲讽。

Roman张了张嘴，却没有出声。

“我很抱歉让你这么为难，好吗，”过了一小会儿，他才开口，“我曾经是有些困惑，”他看着Peter，“不过现在一切都很清晰了。”他低下了头。

有那么一瞬间，Peter的心里涌上了一点点内疚。

他打量着Roman，后者将大衣的领子竖了起来以抵御海风，脸上带着平日里惯有的天真而茫然的神色。

该死的，愚蠢的Godfrey。他完全不了解情况到底有多危险——

“到底是从什么时候起，信任你导致我成为了一个十足的蠢蛋？”这回Peter的语气里带了点无奈，他揉着自己的眼睛，为刚刚的想法而感到羞愧。Roman Godfrey恐怕是这个世界上最不稀罕荣誉的人了。

“我只是不希望再有人受伤。”Roman阴郁地注视着前方。

“有人会——今晚就会。”Peter的心一沉。

Roman再次抚了抚头发。

“我知道，”他转过头，看着Peter，“听着，我只是想做你的朋友……”

Peter飞快地抬起头看着他，甚至没来得及掩盖好自己脸上的惊吓。

“……你不该一个人战斗。”他自顾自地说着，完全没有注意到对方的反应。

Peter看着他，不知道下一句该接什么。这倒是他从来没有想过的——Roman Godfrey想成为自己的朋友？

但，一切都解释清楚了不是吗？

第二次见面就要载自己回家，锲而不舍地在学校里跟自己搭话，那些递过来却被自己拒绝了的香烟……

“这倒是个意外简单的理由。”过了好一会儿，Peter才眨了眨眼睛，重新发动了车辆。

“为了做我朋友你还真是不计后果，Godfrey，”想了想，Peter又停了下来，他看着Roman，心情突然愉快了起来，“我也得学学你那该死的天不怕地不怕的精神。”

然后，他毫无意外地听见了Roman Godfrey那熟悉得欠揍的笑声。

 

Goodbye my lover.Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one,you have been the one for me.

 

Peter没有去参加Letha的葬礼。

他不想去的理由有太多了，Roman Godfrey就是其中的一个。

他们最后一次见面还是在白塔，旁边躺着Letha那毫无生气的躯体。Peter无法忍受再次见到Roman的脸，那张惨白的，失魂落魄的脸。

事实上，他甚至无法忍受可能要再次见到Roman的这个念头。

对于吉普赛人来说，生命是一场追逐自由的旅程，出生既是起点，死亡就是终点。Peter从来不畏惧死者，他畏惧的，不过是生者的眼泪。

他想象着未来的日子里，他跟Roman之间只会剩下无尽的痛苦，每一次见面都是在提醒着对方，有一个他们曾共同深爱的女孩，已经不在人世。

在来到铁杉镇以前，Peter从来没觉得自己有过什么朋友，或者爱过什么人，而今，他已经尝到了朋友和爱人的滋味，那并不好受，他不想，也不需要再来一次。

然后他又想到了很多个懒洋洋的午后，他和Roman靠在学校的围墙上，眯着眼睛，在阳光里分享同一根香烟；以及去年秋天那些光陆怪离的梦里，Roman跟他总是过分靠近，天空是混沌的暗黄色；Letha柔软的浅金色头发吹到脸上时那种痒呼呼的感觉，以及她在午夜时像只猫一样蜷缩在自己的怀里。

“你爱过她，她爱过你，但你永远不会跟从前一样了。”

Lynda是对的，他永远不会跟从前一样了。

Peter剪掉第一束的头发的时候想。

 

——“我的灵魂已干涸 宝贝 灵魂已死”

 

在Roman进去拖车以前，Olivia就已经知道里面一定空无一人。

时间不会改变吉普赛人的本性。他们会偷走你手上的戒指，也会偷走你的心。

她的宝贝儿子终究会知道这一点，而当他明白的时候，他的心也将和她的一样了。

Roman Godfrey会成为一个真正的Upir。

 

 

END

 

 

*加深字体全部来自百度百科词条 James Blunt-Goodbye My Lover 歌词真的很适合Romancek，连第二季的剧情都包括了什么“I have been the father of your child”之类的23333


End file.
